In general, the invention features methods for converting cells into a desired cell type (e.g., cells reactive with an antigen of interest) and methods for administering these reprogrammed cells to a mammal for the treatment or prevention of disease.
Despite having essentially the same genome, different classes of somatic cells in a particular mammal have distinctive phenotypes due to the different combinations of genes that they express. These different expression profiles allow cells to perform certain functions, such as secretion of a hormone or cartilage, or the expression of a T-cell receptor and thus antigen recognition leading to replication and clonal expansion.
Because many diseases and injuries are caused by damage to a particular class of cells, methods are needed to produce cells of a desired cell type that may be used to replace these damaged cells. Preferably, these replacement cells have the same genotype as the damaged cells.
Given the high prevalence of cancer and obesity in developed countries, improved methods are also needed to treat or prevent these conditions. For example, many of the current treatments that destroy cancerous cells also affect normal cells, resulting in a variety of possible side-effects, such as nausea, vomiting, low blood cell counts, increased risk of infection, hair loss, and ulcers in mucous membranes. Many current therapies for obesity have limited long-term efficacy and may produce adverse side-effects. Thus, improved therapies are needed for cancer and obesity that have few adverse side-effects and greater efficacy. Improved methods are also desirable for the treatment of other diseases that cause debilitating effects, such as immune dysfunction and autoimmune diseases.